Confessions of a Pyromaniac
by Regas 27
Summary: She'd learned that to dance through fire without a burn is nothing compared to igniting the forbidden flame and releasing the beast that the Fahrenheit holds. Just the way he was looking at her made Sakura wary of how dangerous an obession the fire was.
1. Prologue

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

Summary: Sakura always learned that if you played with fire, you'd get burned. She'd also learned that to dance through fire without a burn is nothing compared to igniting the forbidden flame and releasing the beast that the Fahrenheit holds. So when her obsession with heat makes itself known to a certain Copy-Ninja, he's only more than enthralled to play with the matches.

A/N: I needed a new story. Something different, mind bending and funny. This probably isn't what I first intended. But meh, I hope you like it. Please Enjoy!

Tis not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I am not making money and I do not own Naruto.

~xxx – Prologue - xxx~

_Sakura watched as the orange flames danced and flickered with the light breeze gracing her platoon through the thick wall of the forest trees. It was always hot, always humid in the forests of the Land of Waves; so much so that even Kakashi became irritable when they were forced to stop because of the torrential rain and heat thunder._

_The boys, on the other hand, seemed not to mind it. They slept easier and were looser and more relaxed. Sakura didn't really give a damn herself, she just wanted to go home._

_She looked across the glow of the fire to the expressionless face of her team leader. He watched as the flares wisped into the air and darkened the protective tarp with soot. Kakashi seemed utterly fascinated, and she figured that that was not the case. She knew he craved to be running through the trees as fast and as far as he could go. He seemed to hate the heat. Solar, man-made, and sometimes she even considered the warmth of a lover to be on his bad side._

"_Do you want something or are you staring at me for the hell of it, Sakura-chan?" He broke the silence with his breathy question. She shuddered at the tone, the boys and she referred to it as his teacher voice, the vocal attitude he used when he wanted no bullshit._

_Feigning her lack of intimidation she replied, "I'm thinking."_

"_About me, or am I just your object of artificial fantasy?" _

"_You've caught me, sensei." She smiled lightly to him, "I was wondering on the subject that you aren't a fan of heat." _

_He made no move, nor did he jump at her words with a witty reply, after silent moments of thought was it then that he answered the question she never asked, "Ah, you are entirely wrong Sakura-chan, I absolutely love the heat. I run in fear of the obsession I have with it."_

_It was his turn to smile as he watched a trimmed discolored eyebrow rise in question of his response. Her hair, he dully noted was a faded mix of pink and orange from the light of the fire. Her face was brazen with the illuminating flames and he couldn't help but think that she too understood what was so mesmerizing about the flickering dance._

_She nodded with her words, "But is it truly a fear of the obsession or a fear of the ardent feelings for the heat you crave so?"_

"_Your indifference to the flames is a wonder, Sakura-chan; surely you understand what I mean when I say I fear the obsession."_

"_Hmm, who ever said that I was indifferent, perhaps I'm even keyed up by them?" Her viridian eyes clawed at him with a sinful look, and he knew that she understood. That she was aroused by the power that the heat of the dance held._

_Kakashi ran a hand through his hair before shifting his eyes to meet her gaze once again with the same passion she felt. He chuckled lightly, "I suppose your indifference was only assumed on my part. Your eyes give away your love of the power. How nonsensical for me to think that that you weren't at least inspired by inferno."_

_She scoffed, "You live in fear of it, do you not?"_

"_Fire is a dangerous thing; the temperature could rise and cause a long embrace of a kind I'm only so willing to give into. Tell me Sakura, How far would you be willing to go, in order to dance with fire and not be harmed by it?" He tilted his head in anticipation of her answer._

"_To not be harmed is impossible."_

"_Not true, if you tango just right, you'll only add to the degree."_

_She shook her head, "You're bound to be burned at one point or another."_

_Kakashi laughed at her skepticism, "We shall see." He stood up, "Come along then, and I will prove it to you."_

_Sakura looked to her side at the blue-tarped tent in which the rest of their team lay sleeping without a clue to the innuendo behind the ammunition of words they shot back and forth. Hell even she couldn't believe what she had heard leave his mouth, the sinful meaning of once innocent words bouncing around in her head._

_Deciding that it was in her more curious halves better interest she followed him into the damp dark of the Tento forest. It was ironically named she though, Forest of Lights wasn't fitting in the least. _

_It was almost torturously dark, and she was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that Kakashi had taken her hand she'd be lost the entire night in the dreary shadows of the forest. If she had been able to see she would have looked down at the cold, sweating hands of her ex-sensei. Sakura was curious as to why he would be cold when they had just moments ago been warmed by fire._

"_Kakashi, your hands are freezing…"_

_He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, "How peculiar."_

"_How far must we go?"_

"_That depends, Sakura-chan," he snickered again, his voice dropping to a low, dangerously arousing rasp._

_God she hated when he did that. He could make any girl melt with that voice, and the way it tickled the senses long before he ever laid a hand on you. It should have been illegal, or at least…kept under lock and key, she thought._

"_On what?"_

"_On how loud you are."_

_Sakura could feel the heat in her cheeks as she blushed. She was sure she could rival a tomato in color. Never had she been so embarrassed while in only the privacy on another. Damn him, she thought, damn him to hell._

_He found it amusing that he could feel her temperature increase by just holding her hand. She wasn't one to embarrass easily anymore, and he loved that he'd flustered her with five simple words. Words he'd learned as a child, but learned to put together as an adolescent. Words that if used at the write time could make women beg, and he had a feeling Sakura was on the verge of just that._

_She sighed, "You will be my demise, Kakashi."_

"_If I had a nickel for every time I'd heard that one before."_

_Sakura smiled, "You'd have five cents?"_

_He stopped and turned to her, "Yeah," He said with a laugh. "I think this is far enough."'_

_Sakura waited silently as Kakashi let go of her hand and moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and the warmth coming from his body as he closed the gap between them. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't giddy. She'd thought about this moment more than once, and she'd be lying even more so if she said she didn't like that he was closing the distance._

_His bare lips brushed the tip of her nose, "Tell me Sakura, How easy will it be for me to start a wild fire here?" His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, "Will a simple spark tip you off, or will a smoldering coal only need the heat of lust filled air before the blaze starts?"_

_The way he directed his words at her, she found herself unable to answer him in fear of saying something that could get them both smoldering. She had once learned that playing with fire only led to trouble, and oddly enough, Trouble seemed to be his middle name._

_Sakura closed her eyes with a breathless sigh, "Who says you need to start the fire, who says it doesn't already burn at a thousand degrees singeing whoever tries to douse it?"_

"_You tempt in ways you should not, Sakura."_

"_As do you." _

_Kakashi swept his lips over hers softly, and sighed at the warmth she gave him…_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura bolted up, and held a hand to her mouth as she looked around the dark tent curious as to what had just happened. She found Naruto staring at her skeptically, before he started giggling.

"What?" She inquired crossly.

Naruto smiled at her, "You should do a better job of hiding your Diary. Teme just read the most recent entry out loud to Kakashi and me. If you're going to confess your love, you should find a better way of doing so."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "My Diary?" What on earth was he talking about?

"Yeah, that little red leather book you are always writing in."

"Oh fuck." She slapped her palm to her face, "So I wasn't just dreaming that, I heard Sasuke reading?" It wasn't a diary, she thought. It was the book she used to get her story ideas down on paper, and the boys had just read it. Out loud. She was so fucked and not in a too good way…

The blonde giggled again, "Yeah. Kakashi didn't seem too enthused about it."

Sakura bolted from her cot, "Why the hell would you read my book!" She yelled when she found Sasuke sitting across the fire from Kakashi, "What is wrong with you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You left it out here, I was bored and I thought it was a book."

"Well you thought wrong," Sakura looked across the fire to Kakashi who watched her with curious eyes, "You and I need to have a serious talk. Now." She pointed into the wet rainy forest and he complied with a simple nod before standing up and following her into the brush.

When Sakura was sure that they were far enough into the trees that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't bother them Sakura gave Kakashi the third degree, "Why would you let him read that? Now they both have the wrong idea!"

"For the same reason I allowed you to use my name in the story, practice. Having someone other than me read your story is infact a form of practice. We'll explain what's going on to them, and see what they think."

Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi, it wasn't finished…"

"I noticed, it was just getting good and then Sasuke said that he had reached the end." He gave her an affectionate smile, "Perhaps," he whispered, "You'd like to role play sometime and finish it?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and then snapped shut in fear that her tongue would get her in trouble with her ex-sensei. He was so…so…perverted!

"Speechless are you, Sakura?"

"I know when to hold my tongue."

He ruffled her hair, "Sure, sure."

She slapped his hand away, and scoffed, "You're like a child! Why don't you act your age for Kami-sama's sake?"

Kakashi turned to her again, "And you, my dear, are like a butterfly just waiting to emerge from the ash of a once burning cocoon of passion. You stupid little caterpillar. When you think you can fly with the crows, then call me a child and we'll see. For now," He turned back to leave, "You just keep crawling."

She stood still unscrambling the meaning of his words. Was he calling her a child, or in-experienced?

She sighed. She knew enough not to play against the mind of her sensei, she always seemed to get burned in return.

~x-x-x~

TBC


	2. Turn It Up

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**~xx- Chapter 1: Turn It Up –xx~**

"So, Sakura-chan _doesn't_ love you?" Naruto asked, confused as Kakashi finished his rather lengthy explanation of the story they'd just read and why his name was used.

Kakashi shook his head with a roll of his eyes, "No. I allowed her to use my name because it's easier that coming up with names on her own. She should focus on the quality of her work."

Sasuke scratched at the back of his head, glancing at Sakura every so often and then back to Kakashi as his already in-depth reasoning was taken to a lower level so that Naruto could follow it. Sasuke rubbed at his eyes and looked to where Sai was emerging from the tent where he and Sakura had been sleeping.

The ink-user took a silent seat next to the Uchiha and watched as Sakura and Kakashi both struggled to keep their cool explaining to Naruto that the story had meant nothing, and that they had not gone into the forest for a 'steamy make-out session' as he so kindly kept referring to it as.

Sai yawned and leaned back on his hands, "Did the idiot get a hold of Sakura's red book?"

Sasuke looked at him, "You knew about it?"

"Well, yes. I am the better critic of the three of us, and far more experienced in the art field than you or Naruto. She wanted my honest opinions about her work, so I obliged." He replied calmly watching the flame flickering in the wind between the squabbling members of the team.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto motioned for the bickering to come to a stop with his hands, "So, nothing sexual_, at all_, is going on between the two of you?"

Green eyes met ash-blue and red across the dancing fire.

"Nothing at all, Naruto." Sakura answered reluctantly as she looked way from her sensei. Her cheeks flushed red; she could feel Kakashi's eyes on her still. It made her hair stand on end and it sent a chill running down her spine.

"Alright." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "How much longer are we gonna have to wait this storm out?"

Kakashi tilted his chin up and rubbed it with mock-thought as they all listened to the rain pattering against the tarp. Thunder rolled in the distance. "Until we can safely move through the forest. Though I must say, it is getting quite warm with all of us in here," he gestured to the blue tarp over top of them. "We should start removing our clothes."

Sakura's chin hit her chest as she tried to hide her blush from the man she knew was teasing her. What had happened to nothing sexual between them?

Sai scratched at his exposed torso and flattened himself out of the damp ground with a grunt. Sasuke shook his head and crawled back into the sleeping part of the tent with an effortless roll of his eyes. Naruto unzipped his jacket and took the same position as his ink-using teammate. None of them wanting to play Kakashi's game.

Sakura stared at Kakashi from underneath a screen of dark pink lashes; his eyes were still on her. She sighed and reached for the red book that Sasuke had given back to her. She opened to the first clean page and she began writing;

_Forever how long she'd wanted the embraced of this man, that feeling of want was nothing now in comparison. It held no candle to the need and desire she felt in his arms in that moment. The way is lips smoothed over hers with soft, heat-laden kisses – kisses unlike anything she'd ever experienced. - She knew now, why the fire was so enticing._

_It teased, it played. It danced around her heart, melting the lock she kept it safe with. Soon, she realized that the man that threatened her with such temperature she feared she would suffer from heat-stroke. The symptoms were showing: the shortness of breath, the light-headedness, her heart was racing so fast that there would be no stopping it, she was sure. It would give out before it slowed, and it would give to this man._

"_So hot," He whispered to her as he parted their lips for air, he too was feeling the effects of the fire she was burning with. His lips went to her neck, and he teased her with scorching, fiery, open-mouthed kisses. "I fear where this could lead us."_

_She pulled back from him, her dark gaze meeting his, "How far would you be willing to go to not be burned by the flames, Kakashi?"_

"_Far enough to know true fear." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Far enough to feel the heat to my soul, to learn that it is possible to not be harmed in return."_

_She ran her hand through his hair, the dam, disheveled locks a cool damper on her burning skin. "Was it not you that said that it is possible to only add to the degree? That it's possible to dance away unscathed?"_

"_One has to be willing to take the chance."_

"_And are you?"_

_His lips met hers heatedly, passionately, "It's not a matter of how willing I am, but of you."_

"Sakura?"

She picked her head up from the scene she was working on and she raised a brow to her team leader, "Yes?" She asked a bit aggravated that he'd interrupted the roll she was on. It wasn't often that her muse came so easily.

"It's still hot."

She pressed her palm to her face, "So take your clothes off."

"It's no fun all alone."

She couldn't believe him. "I'd like to finish this part of the story if you don't mind."

He sighed and poked the fire with the long stick in his hand. "You could read it aloud to me." It wasn't really a question, and it wasn't really a suggestion.

"As if that would cool you off." She retorted sardonically. "Go to sleep or something, Sensei." She looked down at her book and where she'd left off. "How would you start a sex scene in a forest?"

That caught his attentions, "What was that, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, I'm wondering how you'd start a sex scene in a forest. I've only wrote them in respective places. The bed, couch, kitchen counter, washing machine and public bathroom, you know." She scratched the back of her head, "You know, I'll just end this part and start the next chapter."

Kakashi watched as she went back to her red-leather book. He watched the way her lip curled as she thought, working through the ending. It was cute. He sighed and lay out on the damp ground like his other comrades. "Is it steamy?"

"The scene?"

"Yeah."

"To a degree I suppose." She squinted at him scrutinizing his sudden turn in interest, "Why?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, "Well, all that talk about fire. You obviously have a pair of pyromaniacs on your hands, so turn it up a little. Make it hot as all hell." He smiled at her from across the way, the flames flickering and dancing to the top of the tarp. "Make it a little more realistic."

Her brow bunched as his words worked through her mind. Was he playing games with her again? She hoped not, because that's when his words took a turn she couldn't keep up with. "Realistic," she muttered. Yes, because she and he were pyro's that wanted nothing more than to rip each other's clothes off, she thought silently with a bemusing smile. She did have her days.

He eyes focused on her face as she worked through her thoughts. He smiled to himself as her brows rose and fell and her lips moved with silent answers to her own questions. "Sakura?"

Her viridian gaze met his.

"Stop thinking so hard."

She nodded slowly and went back to her book.

_In one drastic moment of passion to another, he pressed her to the nearest tree, his lips teasing hers as he pulled on her shirt, pulled on the zipper of the vest she wore all the way down exposing her flushed torso. "So damn hot," He murmured, pressing his lips to her throat._

_She cried out as he nipped his way to her collarbone…_

Sakura could feel her cheeks going red as she glanced at Kakashi for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She followed his gaze this time to the dancing flames in front of them; a different from earlier, more primal look was in his eyes as he watched the erotic spectacle before them. She nearly shuddered at the intensity.

His gaze picked up and she knew she blushed again, a deeper shade of pink. She wasn't one for embarrassment anymore, she told herself. How did _he_ keep doing that to her?

Stupid. Man.

His eyes still held that smoldering look, and she wasn't quite sure how long she'd been holding his gaze.

She remembered that long ago she'd always learned that if you played with fire, you'd get burned. She'd also learned that, to dance through fire without a burn was nothing compared to igniting the forbidden flame and releasing the beast that the Fahrenheit holds. Just the way he was looking at her made Sakura wary of just how dangerous an obsession the fire was.

She wanted to look away. She wanted to run from him in that very moment. She wanted to hide her face, throw her book in the fire and tuck-tail and hide, so that the aching burn she felt so low in her body would subside.

She swallowed. Hard.

Her team leader pushed himself back to a full sitting position, his eyes sinfully dark. This time, she did shudder. She didn't dare break they contact their eyes held by speaking. The thought 'if looks could kill' entered her mind momentarily in fear that he would infact take her out from a distance with his eyes if she ruined the moment.

Her heart was racing; she could feel it pounding against her ribs. She was going to burst into flames if he kept giving her that heated glare, she mulled with a breathy sigh. Her stomach tingled with the warmth she only felt around him. She bit her lip to hold back the whimper.

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" He finally broke the silence with his question, his voice deep and husky.

She was positive that she now knew what Ino meant when she said that the sound of a man's voice could make her melt in her panties.

"Uh-um…" She stuttered, "I was… just thinking that…I really like the fire." She swallowed the next noise that threatened to make itself known.

He closed his eyes, humming at her response. When he opened them again, he was staring into the orange glow of the blaze before them. "It's still so very warm in here."

She nodded, "Yeah. I guess it is," She tugged at her collar to emphasize the _hot_ she meant.

Something about the way he was looking at her now made her uneasy. It wasn't the same intense glare, this one said something different. Something she couldn't pick out. She rubbed anxiously at her neck; her hands were warm against her skin. She couldn't meet his eyes this time.

"Better hurry," He whispered to her, just loud enough so that she could here. "The crows are hungry."

Her head snapped up from its lowered position and she watched as he stood and left the tarped-tent. Her hand went to her mouth, her fingers running lightly over her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

She could still feel the bubbles boiling in her belly and she closed her eyes. What the hell was going on?

**~xx-xx~**

TBC


	3. Simile of Love

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**~xx- Chapter 2: Simile of Love –xx~**

Kakashi sat, his back pressed to a tree, his mind racing and reeling as the rain feel around him. It did little to cool him off and satiate the hunger that burned so deeply within him. It did little for the raging hard-on that throbbed with every beat of his running heart. He ran his hands through his drenched hair, panting as he reclaimed his self-control.

He slipped his mask down, cursing silently as lightning flashed overhead lighting up the night. It was followed by a loud, earth-shaking rumble.

He was going to go mad, he told himself. He was going to go mad and he was going to die because of _her_. She was going to be his demise, his down-fall, the end of him. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone had lit his entire person ablaze and they just kept pouring gasoline over him.

He could practically feel the blisters rising on his skin.

She was his student once, he told himself aloud. She was forbidden, off limits, not his to touch. He felt like the small child he always saw in the sandbox at the park, the one eyeing up the toy that wasn't his.

He wanted to play so very bad. To tease and taunt like she belonged only to him.

Kakashi Hatake was certain he'd never wanted so badly in his life as he did now. Just the way she gazed at him with those half-lidded doe eyes made him grind his teeth and put his self control in check. She could put a grown man to his knees with just one of those looks.

He sighed and tipped his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes. This heat couldn't be good for his heart.

_#_

Sakura sat still in front of the fire, watched the dancing wisps of orange and red as they flickered to darken the tarp even further. It'd been what seemed like hours since Kakashi had left the tent, and she didn't trust herself not to fall asleep and dream of his touch. She talked in her sleep, and a sleepy love confession was something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Though, she had her suspicions that Kakashi already knew how she felt, along with Sasuke and possibly Sai as well. Naruto was still fairly oblivious, thanks to her _convincing_ lies.

Her gaze darted to her little red book. She picked it up and flipped through the pages, both used and not. She skipped a few sheets after her last entry, and pulled her pen from her hip-pouch.

Her mused had left, quite literally, and left her with nothing to write. Her antsy half told her to get up, find him, take him in the forest and then skedaddle out of there. Her serious half told her to butch up and let the man be. For now.

She groaned and looked at the blank page in front of her. She had nothing, save for the thoughts racing through her head. She could use those, she supposed. Unless Kakashi came bounding back to the tent, she'd met a block in her writing.

_I suppose, in some juxtaposition of affection and emotions, I developed what one might call feelings towards you, Hatake Kakashi. –Just when such feelings started occurring, I'm not sure –though, beside that, it's become fairly obvious that your gaze lingers on my person and your comments, directed towards me, are of the sexual nature. And what of our suddenly mutual love of the fire? To say it's merely coincidence would be calling it a petty lie. So in my attempts to rid myself of the rather… risqué thoughts of you, I'm writing this. My confessions._

_The confessions of a pyromaniac._

_Who would've ever thought it would be that stupid pile of burning sticks to bring out both the best and worst in us? The sides of us we try so hard to hide? Not I. – I'm certain even as you sit out among the trees and the rain falling in this humid forest, your thoughts are of a somewhat similar nature- No?_

_Since I've nothing more to say to you, at the current moment on my realization, I suppose retracing my footsteps would be beneficial in figuring out when the hell this "fan girl crush" turned into full blown "get in my pants"._

_I remember the day we met, _

Sakura laughed aloud to herself.

_I was twelve and you…? You were the weirdest man I had ever met in my few years. You weren't the elite ninja I'd heard about- Sharingan Kakashi- Kakashi of the Sharingan- The Copy Ninja- just some of the few monikers you'd been graced with; you were some cocky jack-off with a porno in his back pocket and an aloof air that damn near made me tear my hair out. Though, looking back now, I understand now- that's you. You're still a jack-off with a porno in his back pocket._

_I must have been older than sixteen when I first noticed you as a man from a woman's perspective, so I think I'll skip those pointless flashbacks._

_Do you remember when you were my training-advisor when I joined ANBU? I think, in all respects of this that that may have been the very first time I actually saw you from the point of view as an adult. I was seventeen._

_I'd needed a representative from ANBU- and a member willing to train me. You were happy to help, because you could fill both positions and you knew me well. Or so you'd said. So you took me under your wing once again. _

_We became Karasu and Cho. We were pretty fearsome, haha._

_You drilled ANBU rules and regulations into my head, so that if need be, I could recite them in my sleep._

_I still haven't forgotten them, you know. So, for old time's sake-_

_-Rule 1: Show NO emotion._

_-Rule 2: Never reveal your identity or the identity of any other member in the presence of any one- no matter what reason._

_-Rule 3: Should you or any other become incapacitated to the point you are unable to complete a mission, rid the area of your presence or the presence of the injured member._

_-Rule 4: Carry your mask at all time inside and outside the village. Identity is key!_

_- And so on… _

_Once I passed that test, you put me through the most miserable time of my life. Remember, Kakashi? Physical Training._

_It felt like what I imagine giving birth to a grown man might feel like, while have my limbs slowly pulled off in all directions by teams of horses. _

_But I thank you for it. I'm stronger now than I would have ever imagined being without it._

_My favorite ANBU memory is the time you and I were stranded, and surrounded by hundreds of enemy soldiers. The mission to Iwagakure to rescue the Sabaku family advisor._

_Your Grand Fire-ball jutsu saved our lives. Afterward, while I healed you, you were delirious, rambling on about how much you loved that jutsu. I didn't understand then what you meant about it. I didn't understand what you meant when you told me that if I couldn't take the heat that I should leave you be. _

_That, Kakashi, I believe is when I first saw you as a man as I became woman. The way you'd looked at me that night, it ignited something within me. Something that burns now like a thousand degrees._

_I wanted that look to be only for me._

She looked up as Sai coughed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He looked at her and scratched at the back of his head, "It's too hot to stay asleep."

Sakura nodded in agreement running the back of her hand over her brow to wipe some of the sweat away. "Hey, Sai? Do you think love just happens? Or do you think it develops over time?"

"I think, in all honesty, it's a bit of both. It always takes you by surprise it seems because it just happens, but you always seem to know afterward that it had built up by some means. I guess, in a way, it's kind of like a fire." He gestured to the blaze, "It takes awhile to build up a spark from ashes, but once that spark starts, and it's a bit instantaneous."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Maybe that's why they call love an inferno."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Maybe."

She didn't look up as Kakashi crawled back into the tent, taking his seat from across the fire once again. She didn't dare meet his gaze; she kept her eyes on her paper and pen.

"I think, I'm going to call it a night. Good night, Sai. Good night, Kakashi."

Sai grunted and lay back out on the ground, fanning himself with his hand to alleviate his discomfort.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She crawled towards where Sasuke was sleeping, not bothering to look back at Kakashi. There was a long pause, and Sakura had thought she'd heard him wrong. She turned to look back at him, only to find him staring dangerously at her rear. There was a threat to his expression that sent chills down her back, to boil low in her stomach once again.

She felt weak in the knees, and she felt as if her elbows were going to give out below her as she watched him watch her. Sakura shifted her hips, his eyes following. He was going to show her a new meaning to the saying 'melt in her panties' and Sakura couldn't bring herself to fear such a powerful man. Instead, the thought excited her. She smirked.

"Kakashi."

"Yes?" He took his eyes from her posterior to her eyes, "Sleep well."

She snorted to herself as she crawled up next to Sasuke; she hugged the damp pillow and closed her eyes. Sasuke rolled at her side and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at him, brow raised and he smiled as he whispered to her.

"You better be careful, Sakura."

"Why is that?" She whispered back.

"I think we both know why."

She smiled, "Because the crow is hungry?"

He nodded, "The butterfly best watch her back."

**~xx-xx~**

A/N:

Kakashi and Sakura's ANBU names translate to:

-Karasu = Crow  
>-Cho or sometimes seen as Choucho = Butterfly<p> 


	4. Playing with Fire

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**~xxx- Chapter 3: Playing With Fire -xxx~**

Sakura woke slowly, her left side much warmer than the rest of her. She opened her eyes, only to find Sasuke with his neck craned his head on the ground and his arm and leg thrown over her torso.

She smiled as he snored lightly in her ear, sound asleep. Despite his many years as a shinobi, waking up before noon was still one of the hardest things he did.

Sakura looked up as Kakashi crawled into the opening of the designated sleeping area on his knees.

"Sasuke, Sakura, it's time…to…" He trailed off, stopping mid sentence as he took in the sight before him. His silver brows knit together.

Sakura smirked knowingly as stroked a hand through Sasuke's ruffled raven locks. "It's time to what, _Sensei_?" She practically purred the words, the twitch of Kakashi's jaw not going unnoticed.

He stammered for a moment, "Its…it's time to get up."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "But Sasuke_-kun_ is still sleeping, Sensei."

Sakura grinned from ear to ear as Kakashi growled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that Sensei; I couldn't quite make that out."

He rolled his one visible eye, "Wake him up."

"That's not what you said, _Sensei._"

If he didn't jump across the way and take her with Sasuke sleeping soundly next to them, then she was going to give him a medal for self-control. He'd been watching her like a hungry animal for the last few days. The night before just seemed to add to it, building what ever was going on between them up even more.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's first thought was murder. Killing Sasuke would be quick and easy, and he was sure he could do it with minimal gore.<p>

Then he realized that Sasuke had no real idea he was cuddling up to Sakura- he slept like a fucking rock. And was just using her as a pillow.

Jealous rage was something Kakashi was sure that was an inaccurate description to what he felt. _Furiously-Blind-Jealous-Abhorrence_ crossed his mind, but Kakashi didn't think that fit his emotions well enough either.

He was going to beat her ass, he told himself as she smiled so sarcastically at him- her sickly sweet tone of voice tearing at what little self-control he had left. She was his student once, he told himself, but Little Kakashi didn't seem to care anymore and his brain was cahoots with him.

A new lesson was in order.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, completely ignoring her now. "Sasuke, time to get up!"<p>

Sasuke rolled lazily to the side, pulling his blanket over top of him as he grumbled, "No…"

"The rain is holding off for a bit, we need to get moving." Kakashi was back to his teacher voice. Sakura shuddered.

"Lemme sleep!" He whined, rolling so his face was pressed to his pillow. "Lemme sleep…"

"Let's go, princess, you've had enough beauty sleep to hold you off for a few hours."

Sakura sat up and rubbed at her bare arm, still warm with the humid forest heat. She tugged the bottom of her tank down to cover her torso and crawled past Kakashi, purposely letting the side of her hip bump against his own.

She smiled as she crawled past the smoldering embers from the fire pit and out into the damp forest. She stood and stretched her arms high above her head, her back cracking in various places.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from one of the surrounding trees, "Kakashi-sensei says were about twenty-five clicks from the next city, if the rain holds off long enough, we can get a room in a motel! Then we can go home."

Sakura smiled, "A room would be nice. It's so warm out here."

"Not to mention moist." Sai chimed in from her side, "This weather is bad for my scrolls."

Sakura smiled, "And Sasuke's hair."

Naruto gave a hearty laugh, nearly falling from the tree; Sai smiled genuinely, the joke amusing even him. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the pink mess the best she could as they waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to emerge from the tent.

Sasuke was first, bluish bags under his eyes, he groaned as he made a few hand seals, sealing the tent back into its packing scroll. Kakashi damped out the fire with a few handfuls of dirt and then pushed himself to his feet.

"If we keep moving, we should make it to Tsumetai-ame before the rain starts again." He said firmly, adjusting his headband. "Disperse." He gave the command and they were moving through the forest.

Sakura concentrated small amounts of chakra to her feet, enough to keep her footing on the slick branches, and followed closely behind Kakashi at the head of the pack. Sasuke ran a few feet to her right, with Naruto and Sai covering the back.

Sakura couldn't help the nagging need for some sort of discussion, after what seemed like hours, to relieve some of the tension on her shoulders. "Sempai, we've never been to Tsumetai-ame. Is it nice?"

"It's cold and rainy."

Sakura could nearly feel her heart sink. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the heat of the forest just seemed to feed into her and Kakashi's game. She smiled after that, it just meant that they'd have to turn the heat up themselves. She made a mental note to room with Kakashi if they made it into the city.

Sasuke groaned audibly behind them, "This blows."

Naruto laughed, "Quit your bitching, Sasuke-teme, it's not like we won't be home in a few days anyway. Then you can condition your duck-ass."

Sakura smiled, "Give him a break, Naruto, he's up way before noon- he gets credit for that, no?"

Kakashi slowed so he fell in step with Sasuke and Sakura, "Are you pitying _him_?"

Sasuke shot Sakura a knowing look and a smirk, their conversation from last night coming to mind.

"Who else would I pity?" She smiled at him.

Kakashi looked up as it thundered, shaking the forest around them, "I don't think were going to beat the rain, Guys."

Sakura groaned as they sped up, trying to get as far as possible before the sky let loose once again on the Tento Forest. She could feel her hackles rising, and she knew it was because Kakashi was standing so close to her. She groaned and pushed forward a bit hard. She slowed to a stop, holding out her arm to stop the others behind her.

Kakashi stood to her left, silence washing over the platoon as they took in their surroundings. It was deathly quiet.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Something is following us."

Kakashi nodded slowly, his eye searching the sky above for any signs. He inhaled deeply, the only scents filling his nose being Sakura's and than of the rain. Kakashi raised his right arm at a ninety degree angle, "Team, split." He gave the two finger forward motion and they separated in a blur of color.

Sakura followed Kakashi as Naruto and Sai went in another direction, Sasuke opposite them. She watched her team leader as they sped along, his hitae-ate pulled up to reveal his Sharingan. He turned and lifted a brow at her.

Her frowned at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you want to know what I said earlier, Sakura, in the tent?"

She jumped with realization as the followed came up underneath them, "You…"

Kakashi gave her a fake smile, "Pakkun, Makino, thank you. You're both dismissed."

Sakura glanced at the lower branches of the tree, the small pug waving his paw, "Sure thing Boss."

Kakashi was getting serious and Sakura knew she should be nervous, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but excitement now that they were finally alone, even if for only a little while. Her heart pounding with the possibilities and not her fear of the Copy Ninja's wrath. She smirked.

"I asked you a question, Sakura." His voice dropped and she nearly shuddered from the low, raspy baritone.

"Do you mean that muffled growl thing you did?"

"Yeah."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I kind of do wanna know."

He stepped closer to her until her back was pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree they were in. He rested his forearm against the bark over her head, leaning in close to her. She gazed up into his dark, half-lidded mis-matched eyes. The primal look that had been in them last night before he'd left the tent had returned full force and the words 'raw desire' came to mind. The submissive woman inside of her told her that she'd tempted his dominant side and pushed him too far while her other half told her that this threat was nothing compared to what she knew he was capable of. Her strong half won out and she stepped a little closer to him, so their chests touched.

"I said there are dangers to being a tease." He said quietly, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

She could hear the shift in his tone, from a low demanding teacher voice to a throaty growl. A vocal attitude she couldn't deny, she nearly stepped back barely holding her ground. "Are you one of them?"

"I'm all of them."

"Is that so?"

He had her lifted against the tree in one quick movement, the cradle of her hips resting against his. She swallowed hard as she held his eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with fire?"

She mocked him with a dangerous, playful smile and no response. She was trying desperately not to roll her hips against his; she was not going to let him win this one. She trembled as he moved his hands, one holding both her wrists above her head, the other snaking underneath her top to smooth over the flat plane of her abdomen, his hips rolling against hers. She bit back the moan in her throat.

He was winning. "Kakashi…"

The next thing she knew, her feet were back on the bough, her knees shaking underneath her weight. Kakashi was a few branches up and acting like nothing had happened; she could feel Naruto and Sai approaching slowly. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled herself together the best she could. Her pulse pounding against her chest.

She didn't think he'd actually go so far as to prove that point.

She looked towards him once more as it started raining and this time, he couldn't meet her gaze. She knew he'd reached his self-control limit, and wariness settled over her. She leaned her shoulder against the tree as the sound of Sai and Naruto bickering was drown out by her own thoughts.

She had a real reason to be scared now.

There was no damping out this fire.

**~xxx-xxx~**

TBC


	5. No More Games

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**A/N: 25 Clicks = 15 Miles**

**~xxx- Chapter 4: No More Games -xxx~**

Sasuke fell in step with Sakura as they moved through the trees, Kakashi four paces ahead of them.

"What happened?" The smirk across Sasuke's face told Sakura all she needed to know about his intentions.

"Why?" She whispered back at him, hoping Kakashi couldn't hear them.

"Your face is red and Kakashi is avoiding you like a plague. Did you flash him or something?"

She looked away, "Or something."

He stuck his lip out in a pout, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, because I'm the only one you can talk to about this because I know what's going on?"

"You have a point." She laughed, "Let's just say Kakashi has made his intentions very clear to me, should I overstep that boundary we seem to have."

She sighed and glanced forward towards Kakashi. Sasuke was right, he was avoiding her. He hadn't said anything to her since he'd pinned her to the tree, he hadn't even looked in her direction. To say she felt dejected about it wouldn't be far from the truth.

"Ah, come on, Sakura. You can tell me!"

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" Sakura smiled at him.

He huffed in mock anger, "Live a little." He rolled his eyes, "Kakashi, are we almost there?"

"Soon." He called back to them.

"Can we pick up the pace?"

Sakura punched Sasuke in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"What?"

"The slower we go, the more time I have to think. If you haven't noticed, there is a lot of tension between him and me."

"Sexual tension."

"Is that really necessary?" She rolled her eyes and lifted her hand above her eyes to keep the misty-rain from falling into them as she looked up to the dark sky.

He laughed, "Yes. Now, to a more serious matter, if you get into his pants you'll get under the mask."

She stopped and shook her head, "Hell no. I know what your thinking and I'm not doing it."

Naruto slapped his hand on her shoulder, "Doing what?"

Sai nodded with agreement, "Yes, what aren't you doing? What have you two been talking about up here anyway?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's nothing."

Naruto cocked his head with a grin, "It looked like a little more than nothing. Are you two getting cozy?"

Sasuke's brows nearly reached his hairline and Sakura only slapped a palm to her face. Leave it to Mr. Oblivious to point out what wasn't going to happen; ever, she thought with a near laugh.

Sasuke smacked the side of Naruto's head, "Shut up, dobe."

"If we hurry," Sai said after a few moments, "We should be able to beat the heavy rain to the city, we've traveled fairly far- I'd say two or three more miles to go."

Sakura nodded, "Kakashi seems to have the same thought. Come on, guys."

* * *

><p>Konoha didn't hold a candle to this city in beauty. Even with the overcast sky, every building sparkled and gleamed with a radiance that their dusty village back home could never hope to see. That was just it though. It wasn't home. While the refined, posh metropolis was a nice change, it reeked of civilian.<p>

The hotel they were checking into sparkled dully and Sakura wondered if maybe it had missed a polish. The clerks counter looked like solid cherry, the accents about the room variations of gold from the deepest bronze to a light color that rivaled a bright yellow. She herself preferred earth tones to the high-class color choice. When the woman at the counter called them forward she made no attempt to hide Kakashi's appeal to her. Sakura couldn't help the smile as Kakashi only gave the gawking female a curt nod, his eyes averting to her.

"We'd like two rooms, please. One for my brothers," Sakura smiled casually resting her arm on the counter, her other hand moving to show Sasuke, Sai and Naruto, "and one for my fiancé and I." She smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

Kakashi returned the warm smile putting his hand at the middle of her back. Sakura paid the woman the rather hefty fee and ignored the suspicious glare the boys received. She took the keys and they made their way to the elevator. When the doors closed behind them Sakura could feel the threat from earlier radiating from Kakashi. It sent pleasure-chills running up and down her spine.

Naruto punched the small button that went to their floor, all the way to level twelve and started humming with the elevator music.

Sasuke sighed and rested his forehead against the cool metal panel, "Why me?"

"Oi, Sasuke, me singing in the elevator isn't anything compared to your cawing in the shower."

"Bite me!"

Sakura groaned, "Shut up both of you." She shivered again, she could feel Kakashi's lone eye boring into her. When the lift beeped and the doors open, Sasuke and Naruto started in a mad dash towards their room. Sakura shook her head and held the card-key out to Sai who took it with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I don't care what they say, they're sharing a bed." He mumbled as Sakura and Kakashi left towards their room.

* * *

><p><em>I strived after that day, <em>Sensei_._

_I strived for your respect, your compliments, and your critics. Anything I could get. I strived for that look._

_I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to see that I wasn't a know-it-all, helpless little girl anymore. I wanted you to see me as an adult and the woman I'd grown into. That's not where my feelings developed though. That was just my teenage hormones running rampant, looking for some poor sucker to notice that I'd finally grown up._

_Sorry Kakashi, you were my poor sucker. _

Sakura looked up from her page as the other half of team seven came crashing through the door that Kakashi held open for them.

He'd kept to himself most of the night, volunteering to be the first to take a shower (they were fairly dirty, what with no actual cleaning save for the rain for nearly a week). Then he'd dedicated himself completely to reading Icha Icha novels, only speaking to her when she spoke to him (and that was once, because she'd had problems getting the ice machine down the hall to work.).

Dejected wasn't really covering how he was making her feel anymore, now she felt like he'd just tossed her aside left her for the dogs. It made her feel like shit.

"I'm going up to the roof, I think I saw a gazebo or something- it's kind of stuffy in here." Sakura snapped her book shut and stood from the table.

Sasuke met her gaze across the room, silently asking _'do you want me to come with you?'_ She shook her head just enough that he would see and left through the door. She slowly walked to the stairwell, thinking.

A part of her wanted Kakashi to act on his threat just so they could get it out of their systems, the other half wanted him to act on it because she was pretty sure she loved him at least a little. Sexual tension was worse than battle lust, and Sakura had had a few cases of that in her day where the heat of the fight turned her on to know end.

He was being immature about this whole thing, she told herself. They could handle like adults and have crazy, hot sex in the shower or on the bed…or on the floor, or on that small table she liked. She mentally slapped herself, thinking such thoughts were going to get her nowhere.

Unless she strode into the room and demanded that he have said crazy hot sex with her, she wasn't going to get anything. She opened the door to the rooftop and slowly walked to the marquee. She leaned against the post holding up the small establishment and hugged her confessions to her chest as she stared out over the luminous city. She could see the clouds turning purple and pink from the sun setting, the rain having let up nearly an hour ago.

Her head jerked to the right, where Kakashi stood resting his shoulder against the pole opposite hers.

"You think too hard." He murmured, looking out over Tsumetai-ame and the sun setting over it.

She shrugged, "I suppose."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

If she wanted to even the playing table, she'd have to do something rash. "How about a kiss instead?"

"What?" He turned to face her.

"How about a kiss for my thoughts instead?"

He stared for a moment, like he didn't understand her words and then his expression went from confused to neutral like she hadn't said anything at all. Kakashi 1, Sakura 1, she mused with a playful smirk and a raised a mock-bemusing brow.

"Come again, Sakura?"

"I'm sure I will thanks."

He was surprised now, his eye was wide and she smiled.

"What's the matter Kakashi, cat got your tongue?"

"It's not my tongue it's got."

Well played, Kakashi. "No? Then I wonder."

"I think you know all too well. You being pressed against a tree comes to mind, but, you might not have been paying attention."

He was playing her game now and she loved it. Her whole chest fluttered with the thought.

"Must be."

* * *

><p>To say that playing dangerous games wasn't fun would be a lie. But playing that game while playing with fire made it all the more exciting. She wasn't hiding it anymore, and despite Kakashi's shoulder angel telling him that this was a bad idea, his shoulder devil was screaming "DO IT! DO IT!"<p>

He liked his shoulder devil.

She'd ended the discussion on the roof, saying that she wanted to finish her writing and needed to take a shower.

He groaned and sat back in the lounge chair, unable to focus on the words of Icha Icha in front of him. She'd left her red book on the table and he was so tempted to reed it, but he respected what little privacy she had left.

Fuck it. He moved across the room and picked up the leather back notebook and flipped opened to Sakura's newest entry as he sat back down.

**~xx-xx-xx~**

**A/N: Evil Cliffy, bwahahaha. **

**-Aaaannnddd, this chapter is dedicated to Mr. Henn-Dawg (my history teacher) who feels it's necessary to abduct my phone, or let other students in my class abduct my phone. so that they can read this story in class. **


	6. Embers

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**A/N: I got this chapter done early! Yay! Aaaannnddd a big thanks to you guys! It's nice to hear from you all! You rock my cardboard box!  
>-I suggest you look up the song Pyromania by Cascada, its amazing! And helped with this chapter :3<strong>

**~xxx- Chapter 5: Embers –xxx~**

Sakura stepped from the shower, wrapping one of the rather luxurious fluffy brown towels around her body. They didn't have things like this back home and she made a mental note to steal a few of the towels, and the shampoo-soap set that also resided in the bathroom. It smelled wonderful and she wanted it.

This place was really growing on her. The shower had fifteen different massage settings and Sakura was tempted to take that as well, but she felt she was pushing her luck with that one.

She stopped in front of the mirror, combing through her damp hair quickly before opening the door that led out into the room that she and Kakashi were sharing.

Kakashi sat in the easy chair he'd been in when they'd come back from the room. He sat with his ankle up resting across his knee and Icha Icha Violence in his hands, and…was he _sweating_?

"Are you okay?" She asked with a raised brow as she lifted her mission bag from her bed to the small table where her book sat. She tipped her head to the side and slid her book to her and flipped open the cover.

It was upside down.

"Kakashi?"

He cleared his throat and answered a quick, "Yeah?"

"Did you touch my book?"

"Nope." His reply was even quicker than the first. "I respect you too much to pry like that."

Sure he did. She nodded, "Okay." She knew he knew that she didn't buy the story, but she'd play along. She pulled her t-shirt out of her bag and a pair of shorts. She stared at the garments for a moment before setting them atop the book and walking across the room so that she stood in front of Kakashi with her hands on her hips.

He stared up at her, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Whatcha reading?"

He shrugged, "Smut."

She nodded, "Yes, I know. That's pathetic."

"What is?"

She smiled at him, "That you prefer paper."

* * *

><p>That he preferred paper? Did she mean his book? She had that backwards then, because he'd certainly take sex over smut. Any day, anytime.<p>

He wasn't sure what to do, what with the way she was staring at him clad only in that damned towel that reached high above mid-thigh, leaving little to the imagination. Shoulder Devil Kakashi was screamed to just stand and push her back to the bed, and damn was he tempted to do it. He wasn't sure where Angel Kakashi went; he was probably changing his outfit to match his counterparts so that they could both cheer him on from the darker side of things.

Sakura seemed to be having a similar struggle.

She knew he'd read what she wrote. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he knew he wanted her to finish so that maybe he could understand where she was coming from a little bit better.

Confessions of a Pyromaniac; with they fire they were building, it was appropriate. He wasn't so ready to write out his heart on a piece of paper but he did remember the first time he'd ever seen her as something more than a little girl and former student. It was that same mission she mentioned at first, she'd handled herself so well and kept her head about her. It was more than he could say for most rookies her age at the time.

Curves were nice too, and Sakura sure as hell had developed a nice set of them. Her hips flared in the right place, and her chest was (in his honest opinion) perfect.

He definitely felt something for her, and was beginning to think it might be lust-gone-love. Years of hidden affections could probably turn like that, he figured.

* * *

><p>-Now or never, Sakura- Sakura repeated the mantra silently in her head, knowing that if she didn't act now, she'd never have balls enough to do it. With a deep breath, Sakura leaned forward with her hand splaying across Kakashi's pages.<p>

They were like the dying embers of a fire, just a bit of poking could start a new, even more dangerous fire.

"Why don't we put this down for a second?"

Kakashi seemed to have no trouble slowly closing the maroon jacketed novel only to toss it to the floor. She smiled and leaned forward closer to him, her lips at the shell of his ear, "Sometimes Kakashi, you have to surrender to Fahrenheit."

She could feel him nearly shiver at her words as she lifted her leg running it along his as she crawled onto his lap, either hand on his shoulders and either knee on either side of his hips. Her green eyes met his, and she smirked playfully.

He was giving her that same primal gaze he'd given her the night before, the one that had nearly had her melting in her panties. Sakura shuddered with delight when his hands at last settled on her waist, his internal battle against it over. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

She slid her hands along the expanse of his broad shoulders, smoothing them along the sides of his neck where they settled on either side of his face. Her eyes silently asked the question that he had no qualms answering.

Kakashi leaned forward, slanting his masked lips against Sakura's.

It was as hot as she'd imagined it'd be, the way he moved against her so sexually even with that damned mask between them. The thought of skin on skin made her heart race even faster as she pulled away, slipping her fingers into the edge of the mask. One of Kakashi's hands came between hers and helped her pull the material over his nose before crashing his lips against hers once again.

This time, it burned. It scorched and her skin nearly blistered as they kissed. His face, the way it looked, was the least of her worries, Sasuke's words from earlier lost in her jumble of emotions.

Her fingers moved clumsily to the zipper tab as his tongue tapped against hers in the erotic dance that they were now moving with. Kakashi rolled his hips up against Sakura's as she managed to unzip his flak vest. She moaned aloud, and this time he wasn't running away.

Sakura could feel herself growing wetter with every little movement, and Kakashi harder. His hands slid from her hips to her bare thighs, pushing up the edge of the towel so his hands could settle underneath it.

She smiled against his lips as their eyes met, her hands sliding his hitae-ate from his head. She felt hot, and Kakashi's heated gaze only made her all the more aware of how aroused she was. She wanted that aching burn so low in her body to subside; she pushed her lips against his again.

"Oi~, Sakura-chan! Kaka-Sensei! Let us in, we're sooo bored!"

Kakashi glanced briefly in the direction of the door, "Maybe if we don't answer, they'll go away." He kissed the corner of her mouth as he murmured, "I want to play with my pyromaniac."

She laughed and then shook her head, "Like a deadbolt lock will keep them out," She crawled from his lap, "I'm going to get dressed."

She'd kill them.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched dolefully as she fixed the towel, grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom.<p>

Thoughts of killing Naruto, Sasuke and Sai emerged again and he repressed them as he stood, crossed the room and opened the door. Naruto pushed past him and flopped out on the bed.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei…can we go out to eat?" The blonde put a hand to his stomach, "I'm sooo hungry!"

Sasuke shook his head and sat on the other bed alongside Sai, who was caught up in one of his self-help books. He looked to Kakashi and then to the bathroom where he assumed Sakura was.

"I'm not really that hungry right now." He sat, with his legs crossed in the chair he and Sakura had been in moments ago. "Why don't you just go, I think I saw a ramen shop a few blocks down?"

Naruto perked up, "Really? Come on, let's go! Sakura, hurry up!"

Sakura opened the door, drying her hair with one of the towels, "I'm not in the mood for ramen. I'm just going to order room service and probably go to bed."

Sasuke glared at Sakura and she gave him, _'the look'_. "Come on, Naruto, Sai. This one's on me."

Sakura nearly jumped when Kakashi's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I have you all to myself now." He whispered against her ear, "And I'm burning up."

**~xxx-xxx-xxx~**

**A/N: (insert troll face here) TBC…soon :) **


	7. Playtime and Peeping Toms

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**A/N: -holds hands up defensively- I slept with one eye open because of you guys :) I was scared you'd come and get me through the computer and force me to write this chapter (actually, two of you did –and you know who you are-)**

**So here it is ladies :D I'm such a tease**

**~xxx- Chapter 6: Playtime and Peeping Toms-xxx~**

Sai looked up from his soup bowl, his hand rummaging through the pouch on his hip. "Damn, my paint brush is gone. I must've left it in my bag; I'm going to go get it."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his teammate's wrist, "Just…eat. Don't bother with it right now."

"What if we need it?"

"Who's going to attack us in a ramen shop?" Sasuke deadpanned.

If Sai went back to the hotel, he might overhear Sakura and Kakashi and, despite how much Sasuke didn't really approve of that relationship (who was he to judge? His love interest was completely oblivious to him and shoveling down his fifth bowl of ramen), he just didn't want to risk Sakura skinning his hide and hanging his ass over her mantel.

Naruto wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "Just let him get it, teme. What's the big deal, you have a hooker hiding out back in the room?"

"Don't be a dobe, you know what? Sai, I'll go get it. Just eat or something." The Uchiha stood and tossed his wallet to Naruto, "Buy however much you want."

Sai looked over at his blonde comrade as the third member of their trio. "Is it me, or does it seem like he's hiding something?"

Naruto shrugged, "Beats me, but I could care less. Hell, I don't think I'd care if Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were actually having sex right now, like in her stories because Sasuke left us his wallet. What a dumbass."

Sai hummed with agreement, "He did say buy however much we wanted. I think I saw a teashop on the way here."

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't bother with the pristine elevator and took the stairs instead (also very nice). When he reached the twelfth floor, he had to stop and rub his thighs, sore from the climb. He peeked out of the foyer and into the hall.<p>

He couldn't hear anything, and he didn't see anyone. He sighed and darted down the hallway to his door. He slipped in and out easily enough, Sai's brush in his mission bag.

Sasuke stopped as he closed his door behind him though, "Don't do it Sasuke." He told himself.

He was so tempted to skit down the hall and press his ear to Kakashi and Sakura's door.

"Don't Sasuke, you aren't weird like that."

He shook his head his curious half winning out. He slowly crept down the hall, and stood in front of the door. He squeezed his eyes shut, if he could've closed his ears, he would've. He wasn't one of those creepy people (though Kakashi-sensei did come to mind), he wanted to know if what he thought was going on, was actually going on.

And it was. He couldn't believe his ears, or what he was hearing. His rather loud teammates were definitely doing something and he doubted it was a good game of shogi. He cracked an eye, the peephole catching his attentions. Oooooh, he was going to hell.

He stood on his toes and tried looking through the small eyehole.

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled on the collar of Kakashi's shirt as she stepped down from the chair; they fell perpendicular to the small bed. She smiled up at Kakashi, running her fingers through his hair as he nipped and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She couldn't help the bubbly giggles that left her lips as he managed to kiss her ticklish spot.<p>

He picked his head up and looked at her with an amused look on his face.

She smirked and shifted her hips, throwing her leg over his hip, rolling them over so she sat atop of him. He stared up at her with a lopsided-smile, his hand sliding to her neck pulling her lips back down to his.

Sakura gasped as Kakashi rolled them again, his hands tugging her t-shirt over her head as his hips settled against hers. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt as hers came off over her head, her nails scraping up the toned expanse of his abdomen. She could feel every knot from every scar, the way his muscles twitched beneath the skin pulled taut over them and the fine hairs that covered his stomach.

He rolled his hips and Sakura broke their kiss with a breathy moan, "Kakashi…"

He kissed her neck, nipping the smooth skin of her shoulder, "You're so damned hot, Sakura."

She shuddered as his cool breath danced across her burning skin. If she'd ever felt like this with another man, she didn't remember. He made her skin crawl with pleasure and her mind think with lust and her heart race with the love she knew she felt for him.

~xxx-xxx~

Just listening to the sounds of Sakura moaning and shuddering beneath him, Kakashi was going to go crazy. Taking it slow really wasn't an option despite them trying their damnedest to make the moment last. He pushed himself off of her as she tried undoing the zipper of his pants with shaky fingers.

He struggled with the small tab as she sat up and tugged at her shorts. He watched with his jaw slightly dropped as she crawled forward towards him completely naked before sitting back on her knees, her hands resting on his hips.

"Come on, hurry up." She murmured, leaning forward kissing his chest and stomach. He pushed his pants down over his hips, his erection springing free. Kakashi slid his hands down her sides and over the curves of her ass as he pressed her closer to him.

She was panting as he reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She locked her ankles behind his back. Sakura's forearms rested on his shoulders as she pushed up a bit giving herself more leverage to his mouth. Kakashi pulled away to breathe but only for a few short seconds before he started nipping at the warm pulse on her neck.

Sakura couldn't hold back the small throaty moans escaping her lips as he teased and tortured her affectionately; she tangled her fingers in his thick hair tilting her head to the side allowing him more access to her neck. He nipped at her lips and moved greedily from her mouth to her ear, his tongue swiping over the sensitive skin before tugging at the lobe with his sharp teeth again, he groaned as she let out a long breathy cry.

His teeth dragged along the crook of her shoulder before her back met the bed. Kakashi crawled over top of her his forearms resting on either side of her head, his lips meshing with hers.

"Unghh," She whimpered as he slipped a hand between them, his fingers slipping inside of her. "Kakashi!" She moaned his name in broken syllables as her hips moved against his hand.

He smiled, kissing to the valley between her breasts. "So damn hot…" He murmured.

"Kakashi, come on."

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"Gods, fuck me!" She yelled pulling his hair and his lips over hers as she lifted her hips against his.

Kakashi pulled his hand from her, licking his fingers clean of her as she watched licking her lips. He sat kneeling, his hands smoothing down her arms from her shoulders to her hands. He twined their fingers and pushed her hands back against the bed at the sides of her head. With one smooth roll, he entered her.

Sakura moaned, her hips jerking against Kakashi's as he slowly rolled his hips again. He panted as his hips thrusting against hers steadily.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was never going to forgive himself, he thought glumly as he pressed his back to the door and sank to the floor with his hands rubbing his eyes. This made him a sick bastard, a sick, sick bastard.<p>

"Fuck," He groaned.

"Shit!" He stood and rushed from the hall and down the stairs. Sai and Naruto would be looking for him!

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the clock on the wall of the store they were in; Sasuke had been gone for almost forty-five minutes. "Where do you think he is?"<p>

Sai shrugged, "I don't know. I hope he found my brush."

"You think he got lost?"

Sai shook his head, "It's the big hotel with the flashing sign! How the hell could he get lost?"

Naruto sighed, "It was an idea. Lighten up."

They paid for their items and stepped outside as the lights along the streets starting kicking on to light up the city in the night. Tsumetai-ame nearly did sparkle while the sky darkened, with the neon lights reflecting off of the polished capital.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke ran up to them, holding Sai's brush out to him. "Why are you sweating? It's a whole twenty blocks, are you blushing? What the hell teme?"

Sai took his brush slowly, "Where were you?"

"I just…it's nothing. I passed a gay bar."

"Ooh." Naruto smiled, "Okay. What do you think Kakashi and Sakura-chan had for dinner?"

**~xxx-xxx-xxx~**

**A/N: So I had fun writing this chapter :) So that lemon –wipes sweat from brow- yeah. **

**-Sasuke = Creeper x)**

**-And to those of you who've commented thus far, thank you! Most of you make me crack up (those I've turned to pyro's, made turn on you're a/c's, made stutter, and those of you who called me bad names –okay, I earned those- you guys rock my fucking cardboard box)**


	8. A New Lesson Is In Order

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love all of you? Because I love all of you, I don't think I've laughed so hard or been so touched (that sounds weird) by reviews. So much so, I feel I need to address a few of them publicly x)**

**To** _Prescripto13__**-**_** "…when you're watching your friends sex eachother up." Right? X)  
>To<strong>_gunitatsuhiko__**- **_**…0.o, should I be scared? Lolz  
>To <strong>_Starkiss666__**-**_** I think I died a little inside reading that I laughed so hard (everyone who takes the time to read this, go look at her review xD) As for who tried to kill me, it was Jinxing The World and another good friend. **

**So my apologies for this being so, so late! (And thanks to my bestie Austyn, who kept at me until I had this chapter wrote)**

**~xxx- Chapter 6: -xxx~**

Sakura smiled as Kakashi tenderly kissed the most sensitive part of her neck, below her ear with warm hums. She made a mental note to remember to write how she adored this gentler, sweeter side of her ex-sensei.

Her fingers brushed through his thick hair and she sighed contently.

"Sakura," He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I think we have visitors." His voice was the same low husky tone he'd used earlier and the light rasp sent chills running through her body.

She groaned, "Noo, why?"

He shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine, love."

She sighed and pushed up against Kakashi's shoulders, "We should probably get dressed then, ne?"

"Probably." He raised his brows suggestively as he rolled to the other side of the bed. "I don't want to, though."

Sakura sat up and threw her pillow at him before picking up her shirt and shorts, only to pull them on haphazardly. She tossed him his sweatpants before ruffling her hair with her fingers; she reached forward and pulled the door open as Naruto knocked.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! I thought you said you were going to sleep?"

"I was, but then Kakashi decided that he wanted to watch his Icha Icha movie on pay-per view. It ended a couple of minutes ago." Sakura stepped aside to let the rest of team seven into the small hotel room.

She could see Sasuke turn his nose up and his cheeks flush red. What was his problem?

Kakashi waved to them from his relaxed position on the bed, "Yo. How was dinner?"

Naruto shrugged and sat in the easy chair by the windows, "Nothing compared to Ichiraku's but I liked it well enough. Sai made us stop into a teashop, they had some good stuff, you know."

Sai nodded, "Yes, it's hard to find wintergreen and cinnamon herbal tea. They had it, luckily."

Kakashi smiled, "Sounds nice, how about you Sasuke? See anything _you_ liked?"

Sakura wasn't sure it was possible for someone to blush so violently, but Sasuke managed to. He sweated and his cheeks burned red. He shook his head quickly and then stood and walked into the lavatory. Kakashi's eyes met Sakura's and he smiled.

~Xxx~

Sasuke splashed cold water on his face, his skin tingling and burning with embarrassment and what he could only describe as slight arousal. This was ridiculous, he told himself. Kakashi couldn't possibly know! He'd been to busy groping and fucking Sakura to have paid him any attention outside of the room.

Sakura didn't seem to know that he had watched them sex eachother up, so, it only served to reason that neither did Kakashi and he just wanted to know if he'd seen anything he liked.

But there was soo much innuendo behind his words! It seemed that his sensei did know that he'd peeped and he had no intentions of letting it slide.

Of course, Sasuke had stood in front of the door for what he assumed was nearly forty-five minutes. Kakashi wasn't one of Konoha's elite for anything, he observed everything. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Kakashi would have noticed something and just put the rest of the pieces together. He was good with puzzles.

Sasuke groaned aloud and slid his back down the door with his hands over his face.

~Xxx~

_On a side note, since you, Kakashi Hatake has felt it necessary to read through my most personal thoughts, that I'd throw this in for you:_

_ The sex was great ;)_

_But seriously, next time you read my shit, without my permission, I'm going to have to punish you and you can bet your finely toned ass that I will keep this promise._

_Now back to my big romantic tale of how I found myself head over heals for you._

_The next time if received the look was probably Genma's thirty-second birthday party, do you remember that? Probably not, you were completely smashed. We'd been drinking, and then some song I didn't even know came on and you took my hand and dragged me out on the dance floor and you kept saying that we'd danced to this in Suna (to be honest, I don't know the song still and don't remember dancing to it in Suna). We didn't take many Suna missions then._

_So, you dragged me out onto the 'dance floor' which was nothing more than Genma's living room without the furniture. We slow danced through that whole song without saying a word, and then when it ended and we separated you gave me that look I longed so much for. I think maybe then, was when I first thought the words, "I think I love him."_

Sakura sighed and looked up at the TV screen that Sai and Naruto were watching. She didn't know the movie they were watching, and she didn't think she wanted to. It looked ridiculous.

She looked to where Kakashi sat casually with his ankle up on his knee and his book in hand, but his eyes were on her. She smiled at him and offered a little wave of her fingers. He smiled at her before pointing down at his book and then at the bathroom and then back at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed, "What?"

He pointed down at his book before opening his towards her; he traced a few lines with his finger and then pointed to the bathroom and then her again. She shrugged and shook her head. He rolled his eyes and made a V with his fingers beneath his mouth.

Sakura face-palmed with a grin and shook her head before pointing to Sai and Naruto. Kakashi shrugged.

"Um, I'm going to get more ice, Kakashi you want to come help me?" Sakura closed her book quietly and pushed back from the small table so that she could grab the ice bucket. "I don't want to break the machine this time."

He nodded and closed his book as well, "Sure." He stood and pocketed his erotica novel and proceeded to follow her out into the hallway. He nudged her with his elbow, "Is it just me, or do they paint all hotel hallways this color?"

Sakura laughed, "It seems that way, doesn't it?" She turned into the small foyer where the ice machine resided and put the bucket atop of it before turning to Kakashi and pulling him into a long kiss.

Kakashi was the first to pull away, but instead of saying something that Sakura thought might upset her, he grabbed her hand and said 'come on'. She smiled as her brow knitted as she let her ex-sensei lead to the elevators.

"Kakashi, what are we doing?" She watched curiously as he punched the small button and the doors slid open with a quiet wheeze.

"You'll see." He said as they stepped on, he smiled at her as he slipped his mask down- the door closing with a ding. He walked her back against the wall, his fingers fumbling with the emergency stop key.

"Kakashi!" She yelped as the elevator halted to a stop, the lights dimming around them. "What are you doing?"

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, "Mmm…you, in a few minutes."

~xxx~

Kakashi had every intention of putting his new lesson for the tease in front of him in order. It was time that she found out how she would be punished for her cruel ways.

"You were my student once, Sakura..." He murmured, "Earlier, let's say that was for fun. Now, I'm gonna hafta punish you."

She smiled at him with a sexy grin and a raised brow, "Is that so?"

"You're supposed to be forbidden, off-limits, and definitely not mine to touch. Now it's my turn to tease and taunt like you only belong to me, Sakura. The crow is hungry."

**~xx-xx-xx~**

**A/N: Dun-dun-duunnnn….Mwahaha. Anywayss, if you guys would mind going on over and visiting my deviantart gallery, you'll find my first gimp attempt at art. I made this a cover! And I'd love to hear what you all think of it, so how's about it?**


	9. Conclusion

**Confessions of a Pyromaniac**

**A/N: Despite the purge of ALL sexually explicit material, I'm Continuing as I see fit! :] Fanfiction for all!**

**So, I'm back with the last installment of Confessions of a Pyromaniac…I hope this is one of those memorable stories and…**

**And I'm happy to announce that I've decided to make a series dedicated to Team Seven called the **_Confessions of a… _I've posted a poll on my author's page for you to vote on whose next in the line-up! So go and vote!

**I also apologize for the five month delay. I was working on my first full length novel and nearly forgot about Fanfiction *le gasp* but I'm baaack**

**~xxx- Chapter 8: Makes Me Wonder –xxx~**

The submissive woman inside of Sakura screamed at her, telling her that this man in front of her was only more than willing to punish her for her wily ways and that she'd pushed him too far. Typical Kakashi, she thought, holding some sort of sexual grudge against her.

She smiled and cocked a brow at him, her hands smoothing up his chest. "What did you have in mind, Sensei?"

He smirked before pressing his lips hard against hers, moving them with quick yet still sensual heat. His hands slid down to her thighs; pushing her against the wall because he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand on his own.

His calloused fingers dragging lightly down her sides, making her shudder with pleasure. Sakura pulled his hair and pulled his head back so that she could look into his mismatched eyes. She smiled and he began loving on her neck.

All Sakura could think when he started kissing her and loving on her throat was _what a stallion_. She could feel the long length of his erection pressing against her stomach and it made her mouth water and body ache for what she knew he was going to give her.

His stamina astounded her. They'd only been at it what seemed like moments ago.

She wanted him bad. So much so that she was a trembling, whimpering mess in his hands. Never before had any man made her so ridiculously horny that she couldn't even think straight.

Did Kakashi have this affect on all of his lovers? Did she have the same affect on him?

She groaned aloud as his hands slipped beneath her shirt, his open palms splaying against her stomach as he decorated her neck and jaw line with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Oh god, he was fantastic.

He cupped her breasts, and nipped her ear before panting a dark, raspy, "fucking beautiful" in his teacher voice. Sakura had never been a fan of cursing in the bedroom…or, rather, elevator, but something about Kakashi muttering those naughty, sexy sweet nothings had her melting against him.

He pulled her top off up over her bed and set about assaulting her shoulder with his teeth and tongue and it was all Sakura could do to keep standing. Her knees wobbled and she moaned when he slowly, too slowly, traipsed his fingers down her abdomen to the hem of her shorts before slipping his hand into them to taunt and tease her even further.

"Oh, Kakashi…"

~xxx~

The intention to punish her with his body was slowly dwindling to a burning need to just take her where she stood. He'd bend her over and take her from behind until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she came around him.

Poor Sakura had no idea what she was getting into, he thought with a deep, throaty laugh. She writhed against him as he sank his fingers into her repeatedly. She was so wet, so ready for him he was fighting not to come in his pants where he was.

Kakashi helped her shimmy out of her shorts, and she tugged on the waistband of his pants until he dropped them along with her close. He commanded she stand with her legs a little further apart as he entered her against with his fingers, playing until she was a shuddering, stuttering mess.

"Do you want me, Sakura?"

"Yes." She hissed as her eyes met his.

He kissed her hard on the lips before briefly pulling back, "Yes, who?"

"Yes, _Sensei_." She smirked wryly as he pulled her flush against his person. "I want you."

He wanted her until the world ended. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down in his own bed and take her and make love to her until forever ended. He wanted to just love her. He did.

"Fuck, Sakura, you are so sexy." He muttered as he lifted her under her ass and pressed her flush against the wall once more. "Baby…" He whispered with a smile as he kissed her again and sank his dick inside of her warm, heated depths.

~xxx~

She took back what she'd thought earlier about him being a stallion.

He was a fuck machine.

And he was all hers. She never wanted that to change.

She panted his name in desperate syllables as he pushed her to that dangerous edge, and she felt herself tighten around him before stars exploded behind her eyes, her hips jerking against his as she rode out her orgasm against him. His hips jerked only moments later as he spilled inside of her.

"Hell…." He groaned as he buried his face against the crook of her neck. "… I love you."

Sakura's breath caught in her chest as Kakashi's confession tumbled from his lips. "What?"

"I love you." He mumbled against her neck, "I, Kakashi Hatake, love you, Sakura Haruno."

This wasn't happening… was it?

"You love me?"

"Do you remember that time in Suna, when we danced? That's when I realized that _I_ loved _you_." He confessed and he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

She smiled. She'd mentioned it in her latest journal entry, even though she didn't remember it happening. He seemed to, and sober. Had it really happened?

"When?"

"Gaara's wedding." He told her with a wicked, crooked grin.

She thought back to it. How could she forget! They had danced together, and she hadn't remembered. She felt like an idiot and smiled at him again as she pressed her lips gently against his.

"Good then." She muttered as he set her on her feet as they got dressed and readjusted themselves. "I love you, Kakashi Hatake."

He pulled her into a hug as he found the emergency key and turned it back on. He kissed her forehead as the doors wheezed open, and as they walked back to the room, hand in hand, and neither bothered to hide the satisfied smirks they wore.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sai looked up when they came back into the room.<p>

"What the hell happened to the two of you?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Where's the ice?" Sai asked a moment later, noticing a lack there of. "Did you break the machine?"

"Yeah." Kakashi answers with a grin hidden beneath his mask, "We were just talking with the repair man, and then we fixed it."

"Oh." The blonde said before looking back to the TV.

"You both smell odd."

They exchanged glanced and grinned before Kakashi went to lay down on one of the small beds, and Sakura banged on the bathroom door, trying to coax Sasuke out.

"What are you doing in there?"

Sasuke blushed guiltily and sighed, "Um, I'm just moving my bowels."

Naruto snickered from across the room, "For almost an hour, Teme? Really?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned the doorknob using a small amount of chakra, breaking the lock. She pushed the door open, and pushed Sasuke forward. "What are you doing sitting in front of the door? Are you sick or something?"

"I, uh," He stuttered as he stood and looked out into the small room, Kakashi waggled his brows at him and gave a wave of his fingers. "Yeah, I'm sick."

Sakura pressed her hand to his forehead, "You don't have a fever. Are you just not feeling well? Being in the woods in the rain probably wasn't good for you. Go get some sleep."

Sleep, he thought. Sleep was a good idea. "Okay." He nodded to her and scurried out of the room as quick as he could; hoping Kakashi never told her what was really going on.

And quickly moved to the bed he'd be sharing with either Naruto or Sai and pulled the blankets over top of him, hoping he could hide from what he'd done and not have to worry about the wrath of Sakura or the taunts of Kakashi.

~xxx~

Sakura sat at the end of Kakashi's bed after Naruto and Sai left and gave him a questioning look as she closed her journal for the last time. "What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"I've no idea." He grinned as he sat up and pulled her into a deep kiss, "but I think I might be coming down with something too. You'd better fix me up."

She grinned and tossed her book to the floor and it fell open to the last entry as she moved over top of him, deepening the kiss.

_How far would you be willing to go to not be burned by the flames, Kakashi, but to feel the full force of their heat? Far enough to feel the heat in your soul?_

_It's an odd question to ask because I already know the answer, because you're my pyromaniac, and the heat had only just begun. _


End file.
